fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Rinkah/Quotes
Enemy Rinkah Chapter 2 Defeated Conquest Chapter 11 Vs. Corrin *'Rinkah: '''I don't wish to fight you, Corrin. But it seems I have no choice. *'Corrin:' I don't want to fight you either. After all, I owe you my life. You took me back to Hoshido during my hour of need. *'Rinkah: 'Well, you saved my life as well. If you hadn't intervined, King Garon would have killed me. *'Corrin: 'I wish it didn't have to be this way, but I can't afford to back down. It's difficult to explain, but it's for the good of all. Please forgive me. *'Rinkah: 'We understand each-other perfectly. Enough talk. Prepare yourself. I may owe you my life, but I don't have it in me to hold back! Defeated My Castle Castle Grounds Alone * "I can feel it... The power inside me grows!" (surge) * "Ever since I was a child, I've constantly been told to keep my skills in peak shape." (weapon exp) * "Did someone drop this? It looks to be in decent shape..." (item) * "Accessories are not but a battlefield distraction...but I can't help it. I want one." (accessory gift) ** "You must be a mind reader. This is exactly what I wanted." (given a Jailer Mask accessory) ** "...This isn't half bad. Thanks, ''Corrin." (accessory gift received) ** "This is for me...? Hmm... Can't say I really want it..." (given a bath towel) ** "You remembered my birthday? Wow...Thanks, Corrin." (Friendship birthday present) ** "I'll beat anyone in battle, with or without an accessory!" (accessory gift refusal) * "Corrin, glad to see you looking well today." (idle) * "I was on my way to the shop. I heard there are some things I would like." (idle) * "Thank you for all your hard work." (idle) * "What to do, what to do... Any ideas, Corrin?" (idle) * "Hey, Corrin, don't forget to rest sometimes. You look exhausted." (idle) * "Oh, it’s your birthday, huh? Congrats. Let’s celebrate with everyone." (Corrin's birthday, normal) * "Of course I remembered your birthday! My gift is to protect you forever." (Corrin's birthday, married) * "Just passing through? Rest up before you continue onward." (visiting another castle) Asking - Normal * "Shall we team up for the next fight? I'd rather do battle than relax, anyway." (team up) * "Tell me, how do you spend the majority of your free time?" (free time) Replying - Normal * "We can work together, as long as you keep up with me!" (team up) * "I research new tactics and spend a great deal of time training." (free time) Asking - Married Replying - Married * "Where did that come from all of the sudden?! Of course I know you do..." (love) Asking - Child * "I'm so glad to be your mother and to spend this time with you." (spending time) * "Is there anything you need? I'm your mother. I'm happy to help." (gift) Replying - Child Private Quarters Friendship * "You're not going to lecture me on my temper again, are you?" (Entrance) * "I brought some more face paint like you asked." (Entrance) * "It's brave to summon me when I'm all worked up. Are you ready to fight?" (Entrance) * "You're here with your partner? Then give me my assignment quick." (Entrance when Corrin is married) Bonding Lovers * "Welcome back Corrin. I hope you've been good." (Entrance) * "Welcome home. Heh. I could get used to this." (Entrance) * "You're back! You know that the sooner you get home, the more time we get together?" (Entrance) * "Heh! I swear I wasn't sleeping! I meant to wake up by the time you go here." (Awakening, Good) * "Hey, now. Think you could be a little more gentle with the wake-up calls?" (Awakening, Bad) * "Ah, you're back? I took a long bath. It's great how hot the water is!" (Cool down, entrance) * "Were you trying to cool me down, Corrin? ...Thank you." (Entrance) * "I wish we could stay here longer... Spending time together is so much fun." (Exit) Bonding Armory Staff/Rod Shop Smithy Lottery Shop Arena Accessory Shop Mess Hall Prison Hot Spring Einherjar Shop Gathering Spots Corrin's Birthday * "Oh, it's your birthday, huh? Congrats. Let's celebrate with everyone." * "Happy birthday." Level Up * "I can't lose! My body feels like it's on fire!"(6+ Stats up) * "Can't complain about this!" (4-5 stats up) * "You might get burned if you get too close!" (2-3 stats up) * "Sometimes these things happen." (0-1 stat up) * "I'm now one of the strongest in my tribe." (0-1 stat up, most stats capped) Class Change * "I'll have to get used to this change..." Confession Roster Daughter of the Flame Tribe's chieftain. Passionate and powerful, she has no patience for "civilized" rules but fiercely maintains her own tribal traditions. Has the highest body temperature. Born on 2/5. Help Description ''Rough-hewn princess of the Flame Tribe. Strong, brave, and a little hotheaded. '' Final Chapter Endgame (Birthright) Endgame (Conquest) (unused) DLC Pre-Battle Quotes Boo Camp Pre-Battle Ghostly Gold Pre-Battle Museum Melee Pre-Battle Anna on the Run Pre-Battle Battle Quotes Dual Support * "We can do this." * "No need to be afraid." * "Don't worry." * "Witness the strength of my tribe." * "I'll lend you strength." * "Everything's all right." * "I'll back you up." * "We will crush them." * "We'll teach them a lesson." * "Let's go together." Dual Strike * "I'm here!" * "Here I come!" * "One more!" * "Don't forget me!" * "I'll take this one!" Dual Guard * "So much work!" * "What do you think you're doing?!" * "Not even close!" Defeated Enemy * "You're done." * "Heh." * "More fuel for the fire." * "Extinguished." * "Serves you right." **Laughs* Partner Defeated Enemy/When Healed * "Ah. I'm impressed." * "Thanks." * "Stealing my prey?" Critical/Skill * "I'll melt you down!" * "I'll burn you to ash!" * "You'll be cinders!" * "You're toast!" Defeated by Enemy * "You'll...pay for this..." Death/Retreat Quote Category:Fire Emblem Fates Scripts Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem Fates Quotes